


A Heart That's Broke Is A Heart That's Been Loved

by Rogue077



Category: No Fandom, Short Story - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I might add more tags later, I'm Sorry, Kinda sad kinda not, Major Original Character(s), Non Graphic, Original Character Death(s), Sad Ending, Short Story, Slightly Sad Ending, Suitable/Safe For Work, first fic, mostly angst a little fluff, non graphic character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue077/pseuds/Rogue077
Summary: The one about a girl whose heart seems to be as fragile as a star, made of fractured glass, and the slightest touch could send the pieces shattering. But glass is forged of fire, and isn't aways as delicate as it seems.--I know I'm bad at summaries, but please give it a chance!





	A Heart That's Broke Is A Heart That's Been Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I've ever posted here, and basically my first short story ever, so please be a little gentle with criticism, though I would love reviews, thanks!

Her eyes shone with unshed tears. She drove with a white-knuckled grip on the deserted highway, well over the posted speed. Her heart beat in time with the racing of the wheels. The night was silent other than the bump of the car on the roughly paved road, as if the whole world could sense the fragility of her soul, ready to burst into a million pieces at the slightest touch. Her lungs burnt, the only thing keeping her grounded as panic crept up her throat. Up ahead, the city lights started to rise above the horizon. As she neared her exit, she slowed to a more... _reasonable_ speed. In the city there would be police and _shit_ getting pulled over right now would just be perfect wouldn't it? Even as she slowed, she didn't relax, her nerves still coiled like a tight wire in terror. Finally, _finally_ she saw the sign reading the name of the hospital and emergency center in bright red lights. Taking a sharp turn, she pulled into the lot and hastily parked. Throwing the car door open, she stumbled into the hospital and turned to the receptionists desk, asking for his room number and receiving a sympathetic, careful smile, and the room number 294.

She had never understood before now why some people hated hospitals so much. While they weren't exactly high on her list of places she'd like to be, she didn't hate them. But now, as she walked towards the room of the one person she loved enough to give up anything and everything for, it seemed as if the disinfectant smell must have been meant to cover the smell of sickness, the blindingly bright fluorescent lights hoping to conceal the dim atmosphere, the buzz of machines was surely to cover quiet tears hidden behind curtains of misery, the people visiting holding on to a desperate hope, still trying to believe it wasn't only a matter of time before they, too, were mourning someone whose eyes used to burn with passion and love and feeling and _life._ His quiet voice pulled her out of her thoughts as she walked into the bare hospital room. He lay on the clean starch white bed and his warm, dark eyes met hers. He breathed her name as she choked back a cry and took his hand. The beeping of the monitors and machines pulsed in the background serving as a steady reminder of the severity of the situation. He looked so  _pale,_ nothing like the usual caramel complexion she had always loved. His voice used to sound the way silk felt, smooth and gentle, but now it was rough, like this throat was coated in gravel as he repeated her name slowly. She blinked tears back again and sat down. She stayed with him for some time, not sure if it was a couple minutes or several hours. She took comfort in watching him breathe, his chest rising and falling periodically, his breath hitching every so often. His breath may not be steady, but it was there. All she could think of was him and how sitting there seemed so  _useless_ and she wanted to  _do something_. She wished she could actually help. She wished she could save him.

\----

When his eyes started to unfocus and he held her hand a little tighter - something he had always done when he got nervous - she felt her heart sinking, lodging itself deep in her chest. They had said this is how it would happen, but that didn't make it hurt any less. A nurse stepped in a second later to check his vitals, and she squeezed her eyes shut tight so she wouldn't have to see (and if a tear or two slipped out as she did, well, who could really blame her?) The nurse quietly confirmed the thing she had been dreading more than anything. The nurse told her to keep talking to him, his hearing would be the last thing to go. As the nurse left with one last small, sad smile aimed at the girl waiting by his side, she leaned forward closer to the bed and shut her eyes again.  _Why this? Why now? This was supposed to be it. He was supposed to be the one and they were supposed to last and they were supposed to stay together. Everyone always said they would, and she had believed it fully. How could he leave like this? They were going to be happy. They were supposed to be happy._

"I love you." she whispered, and through her tears she saw the corners of his mouth twitch into the smallest of smiles. That was all he seemed to manage, but it still shone brighter than all the starry constellations strung along the inky blackness outside. It brought her peace, and she knew then that somehow, someday, she would eventually be okay again. This wasn't a goodbye. It was just...it was just a "see you soon." The heart monitor's mournful cry rang through the still air, tearing through the silenced room. Their story may be over for now, but this wasn't the end. All the very best stories have a sequel.

 

 

 

 

_~Rogue_

_10/8/18_


End file.
